


Árni's Soliloquy

by Minutia_R



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Sonnets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minutia_R/pseuds/Minutia_R
Summary: They gave us guns and said to watch the screen.In fear of twisted beasts, we put to sea.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yuuago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuago/gifts).



> This was written for the multifandom poetry fest, for the prompt: Stand Still Stay Silent, any prologue character, “And the world died”

“For economic reasons,” so they said  
Better lose some trade from the outside  
Than half the workforce show up sick or dead.  
So we were safe, while all the world died.

They gave us guns and said to watch the screen.  
In fear of twisted beasts, we put to sea.  
The ocean’s depths pierced by a dreadful keen,  
My dreams were echoes of their agony.

But when we met a vessel under sail  
We always saw them safely back to land  
Till once we got no answer to our hail.  
We flashed our lights. They didn’t understand.

The order given couldn’t be denied.  
I pressed a button, and the world died.


End file.
